El elegido de la sacerdotisa
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sakuno, una sacerdotisa guerrera, ha escogido a su hombre. Pensaba que nunca iba a poder reclamarlo, hasta que él incita algo que no podría evitar la unión. 10º premio del sorteo de las 320 historias de face.


Decimo premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: El elegido de la sacerdotisa

**Pareja**: Ryosaku.

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia. Lime.

**Disclaimer:** Pot no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí.

.

**El elegido de la sacerdotisa**

**.**

**Ganadora:** SaKuRiMo0n

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

Sostuvo la espada por encima de la cabeza, tomo aire y la dejó caer. El muñeco de madera crujió bajo el peso, partiéndose por la mitad. Sakuno de la casa Ryuzaki, se quedó completamente atónita mientras veía como la madera estallaba en pequeñas astillas hasta que, repentinamente, la espada cedió junto a la madera y cayó de bruces hacia delante.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar a su espalda. Chicos, grandes y fuertes, entrenados y capaces de partir la cabeza de un simple muñeco de entrenamiento con una sola estocada.

Y luego estaba ella, delgada, más pequeña casi que su propia espada y en ropas muy incómodas como para tener la libertad que deseaba de moverse. Estaba segura de que no se reirían tanto si pudiera vestirse de otro modo y demostrar lo buena que era con la espada.

Igual que con el arco, el cual tomó después, cabizbaja, para reunirse con el resto de mujeres.

No le habría dolido tanto que los demás se rieran de ella, si no fuera porque le vio a él, con una mueca de superioridad que cubrió rápidamente con una mano.

Ryoma de la casa Echizen, un joven atlético y alto que poseía una gran habilidad con la espada y el arco, pero que era un hombre completamente manco a la hora de relacionarse.

Y, por algún motivo, le gustaba.

Se ruborizó por aquel descarada pensamiento.

Ella pertenecía, como todas las mujeres de su casa, a la orden secreta de las guerreras sacerdotisas. Solían ir a las batallas con los hombres como curanderas o como atacantes de lejanía.

Cuando descubrió que las artes curativas no eran su fuente, se enfocó en el arco. Y era buena tanto a pie como a caballo. Podía dar perfectamente desde una considerable lejanía. Y, sin embargo, había querido aprender más.

—Ya te dije que intentarlo era una tontería —remugaba su mejor amiga mientras tensaba el arco para asegurar la firmeza del arco—. Los hombres son estúpidos. Si vieras la cara que se les ha puesto cuando han visto que eras capaz de levantar la espada por encima de tu cabeza sin caerte…

—Pero yo no quiero su reconocimiento —objetó dando un paso atrás para darle espacio para estirar el brazo al tensar el arco con la flecha.

—No, claro. De todos no. Pero no me negarás que quieres el reconocimiento de cierto Echizen.

Sakuno se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

Miró de nuevo hacia los hombres.

Se habían reunido alrededor de más muñecos de entrenamiento, pero no estaban usándolos. En su lugar, entrenaban entre ellos en combates simulados. Le vio, con su cabello de tonos verdes oscuros brillando bajo el sol de la primavera.

—Sí —reconoció en un tartamudeo—. Es el hombre que he escogido para casarme y le quiero.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu abuela? —cuestionó Tomoka de la casa Osakada. Sakuno negó.

—No se me ha ocurrido y tampoco he encontrado el momento. Decirle que quiero como hombre al hijo de su antiguo alumno, sería complicado. Si pidiera otro...

—Otro no es el que te hará feliz.

Se hizo a un lado para que ella ocupara el lugar. Se posicionó, preparó el arco y disparó. La flecha se clavó en la diana en el todo el centro.

—No, claro que no.

Volvió a mirar hacia ellos y se encontró con su mirada. Ryoma se limpiaba la barbilla de sudor y mantenía la mirada fija en ella. Avergonzada, le dio la espalda, con las trenzas rebotando sobre su cuerpo, se alejó.

Podría reclamar a ese hombre para ella como sacerdotisa guerrera. Su abuela le entregaría al que ella deseara libremente. Ningún otro hombre podía reclamarla. Se lo había ganado a fuerza de entrenar y de subir escalones en entre los rangos de las sacerdotisas.

Y, sin embargo, le daba un pavor tremendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó Tomoka desde lo lejos.

—¡Al lago!

El lago era su refugio y el lugar donde muchas mujeres se apartaban para asearse. Ella disfrutaba del agua, de sus momentos de intimidad, de la libertad de moverse bajo el agua o flotar.

Había descubierto una zona apartada que era hueca y en la que pocas se atrevían a llegar. Ella saltaba desde lo alto, hundiéndose profundamente hasta salir y solía sentirse como nueva. Alejada de las miradas y de los posibles ataques, era el lugar perfecto.

Llevaba un buen rato nadando, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo crujir por encima de su cabeza. Se volvió, alerta. No era extraño que algún soldado enemigo se adentrara como espía, pero generalmente no iban a buscar en esas zonas.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que se encontró.

Ryoma Echizen estaba de pie, junto a sus ropas, sujetando su arco. Lo que había escuchado era la madera al crujir y volver a su posición. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de hundirse lo más que podía para que no la viera.

—Llevo un buen rato aquí. Lo he visto todo, my lady.

Sakuno sintió que tartamudeaba, cubriéndose lo más que pudo con los brazos y buscando una zona donde diera pie.

—¡Descarado! —acusó deseando que la voz no le temblara tanto.

En lugar de hablar, empezó a desnudarse.

—¿Qué hace?

—Obviamente, no voy a meterme en el agua con ropa.

—¿Y quién le ha dicho que puede meterse aquí, conmigo?

—Que yo sepa, el lago es mixto y público. Cualquiera puede entrar y salir a su placer —explicó mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba encima de las pertenencias de ella—. Además, este lugar tiene el agua más cálida que el otro lado.

Se quitó el pantalón y las botas y ella desvió la mirada. Luego, él saltó. Escuchó el chapoteo y cómo su cuerpo se movía, creando hondas, hasta llegar a su altura. Salió, con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo, cayendo en gotitas de sus cabellos y pestañas.

—¡Es usted un sinvergüenza! —acusó cubriéndose los senos con ambos brazos.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Un sinvergüenza al que todavía no ha reclamado —acusó tomando una de sus trenzas entre sus dedos y llevándolas a su boca—. Le daré una razón para hacerlo de ser necesario.

Agrandó la boca, sorprendida.

—¿P-por qué debería de reclamarle? —exclamó—. No quiero un hombre que no es capaz de valorarme y se ríe de mi junto a los demás, como si fueran pavos. O uno que no le importa mi honor y se mete desnudo en el agua, comprometiéndome.

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Realmente cree que es así? —cuestionó echándose hacia atrás.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿No lo era?

—No —negó—. Los demás no vieron la forma en que es capaz de cortar a un hombre por la mitad.

—Sería su orgullo lo que se lo impida —acusó levantando un hombro.

—Pero su cabello es demasiado largo e impide que el arco de la espada se confirme al enredarse en su axila. Está acostumbrada a eso por el arco.

Abrió la boca antes de inflar los mofletes y le lanzó un montón de agua a la cara.

—¡Eso es…!

Repentinamente, él la tomó de las manos, reteniéndola, y, de un tirón, la pegó contra su cuerpo, con sus brazos entre medias. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que su boca presionara la suya.

Y fue mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Era dura y suave a la vez. Sabía extraña y a la vez atrayente y, sin querer, se dejó hasta el punto de más. Tímidamente, su lengua correspondió a la suya y se vio relegada a los sentimientos más puros y femeninos.

Cuando el beso se rompió, parpadeó.

—Ahora, tendrá que reclamarme. Acaba de robar un beso y de sentir mi cuerpo desnudo.

Le sacó la lengua, soltándola.

Se hundió de lleno y cuando salió, él estaba ya en la orilla, trepando. Se dio un buen festín de sus músculos al tensarse y su trasero. Lo vio vestirse y, tras sacarle una vez más la lengua, se marchó.

Furiosa, golpeó el agua con ambas manos y pataleó, hundiéndose, ahogando un grito dentro que fue más felicidad que de horror.

Cuando horas más tarde se reunió con su abuela, esta estaba esperándola de brazos cruzadas y mirada seria.

—¿No tienes nada que contarme, Sakuno?

Ella dudó.

—He roto un muñeco de madera por la mitad —explicó.

Sumire lo descartó con una mano.

—Algo más, querida. ¿No tienes que _reclamar_ nada?

Por supuesto, las noticias corrían como el fuego. No le quedaba más remedio.

—Sí.

Se posicionó, tensa, con las manos en la espalda y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Reclamo a Ryoma de la casa Echizen como mi hombre.

Sumire se levantó y se acercó a ella, entregándole un pañuelo plateado.

—Su padre ya aceptó. La ceremonia se celebrará pronto entre ustedes dos. ¿Vas a continuar como guerrera?

—Sí —confirmó apretando el pañuelo entre sus dedos—. Más que nunca.

Se lo llevó a los labios, dejando un beso de carmín. Sumire se lo llevó y la dejó a solas.

Bailar como una niña pequeña y gritar, sería algo que sólo las viejas armaduras serian testigos en todo el lugar.

Tiempo después, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo.

Mientras Tomoka apretaba el corsé de su vestido plata, no podía parar la cháchara.

—Lo sabía. Ibas a hacerlo al final. Reclamarle. Es fantástico, Sakuno.

—Estoy nerviosa —confesó.

—Yo también lo estaría. Vas a tenerlo esta noche en tu cama, por favor.

Claro que Tomoka no sabía que ya lo había visto desnudo, por supuesto. Había detalles que no le contó a su mejor amiga, porque, de hacerlo, aunque la amara muchísimo, sabía que se iban a enterar hasta los curas.

Cuando se reunió con Ryoma, estaba ya de pie junto a la hoguera en el centro del poblado. Al contrario que ella, llevaba los colores de la casa Ryuzaki, a la que ahora adoptaba y pertenecía a su vez. Ella, la plata de los Echizen.

En su muñeca, el pañuelo con la marca de su carmín.

Al colocarse junto a él y observar al sacerdote, él carraspeó.

—Te lo dije.

—Mou —protestó mirándole de reojo, sin poder evitar sonreír entre dientes.

El sacerdote los miró, echando por encima de su cabeza lavanda, romero y flores de jazmín.

—Que lo que esta mujer ha reclamado, como el hombre de su vida, no lo separe ni la muerte, ni el hombre, ni el hambre, ni la desgracia. Que el amor os bendiga.

Les entregó dos jarras de cerveza llenas del té de placer. Ambos lo apuraron, reconociendo la canela y la fresa y se miraron, intercambiando las tazas y volviendo a beber. Echaron el líquido restante sobre la hoguera, que, como presagio de buena suerte, no se apagó.

—Hasta los dioses los han bendecido. ¡Os declaro, marido y mujer!

Sakuno se volvió hacia él, aceptando la mano que le ofreció y, colocándose de puntillas, lo besó.

Al separarse, los vítores, palmas y jarras de cerveza volaron a diestro y siniestro.

Mientras que los invitados y reunidos bebían cerveza y vino, los novios continuaron probando el té de placer, bailando.

Al llegar la noche, Sumire se reunió con ellos. Ryoma la subió en lo alto de la silla más cercana con dos simples gestos y, Sumire, aceptando la daga que Nanjirou le facilitó, cortó el largo cabello, entregándosela a este. Cuando bajó, más libre, más enamorada, su marido la tomó del talle, besándola.

A Raíz de ahí, ella era suya. Completamente suya.

Y él de ella, de la punta de los pies hasta los cabellos. Se entregó a ella, frenéticamente, dulce, con torpeza, con una calidez que los embargó hasta el punto en que los efectos del té del placer ya no fueron necesarios.

Y durmieron, abrazándose hasta el amanecer, con el corazón latiéndoles desbocados.

Cuando el sol salió, se detuvo a observarle, desnudo, con la sábana cubriendo solo su cintura.

Era hermoso. Más que eso.

Se preguntó si esa noche habría concebido para él y cómo serían sus hijos. También sintió miedo y angustia al pensar que eso la haría salir de la batalla para dejar que él fuera sólo. Se percató de sus cicatrices que durante la noche había acariciado y besado y ahora le parecían dolorosas señales.

Quizás si hubieran nacido en otra época, no tendrían que sufrir esa posible despedida.

Le besó el torso y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

—Por favor… dame más. Un poco más de tiempo. Os lo imploro, Dioses del tiempo, de la guerra y del amor.

Esperaba. Rezaba. Ansiaba.

—Dejad que sea mío por más tiempo y cuando finalmente envejezca y la tierra necesite de su nutrición, os juro que será vuestro.

Él se movió, abrió los ojos, la miró y la besó. La apretó contra él, con ojos brillantes y el sueño volvió a vencerle. Era joven, vigoroso.

Aquello no podía ser más que el comienzo.

Su comienzo.

Enlazó su mano a la de él, del mismo modo que había enlazado su cuerpo y su alma. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la venciera de nuevo.

El destino era algo imparable, no había más camino que ese, forjado a fuego y con sus propias manos.

Él era el hombre que ella había escogido.

Ella, una sacerdotisa guerrera, de esas que se habían extinguido en las viejas batallas de aquel reino extinguido.

_Cuentos de la princesa del rubí, serie II._

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
